twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell/Alternate Ending of New Moon (Chapter 4)
Chapter 20: The Cliff We were running though the woods. The green leaves rushing past me and the branches missing me narrowly. It was fast and Jake was surprisingly streamlined therefore it was easy sailing. So I dug down into his fur, meaning I got very little wind against my body. Jake was running for a matter seconds before we got to the river just north of Jacob’s house. After years of hiking, it was clear Jacob knew exactly where to cross. He probably could have got across the river without the crossing, but I could tell he was scared of getting me wet. When we got to the other side we continued on our path towards the mountains at a speed that was impossible for an animal, let alone a human being. Oh right, werewolf. We were there in a couple of minutes after another adventure of twists and turns. When we got to the hills it was a harder trip, but Jacob picked the easier route going for the least steep slope. This was easy but inconvenient since this took us longer to get to the top of the cliff. He signalled me to get off. I hopped off and turned my back, wasn’t watching that again. I stayed facing away and shouted out. “Jake, thanks for telling me, but we need to set rules about you changing and when you can do it.” I said slowly getting more frustrated as the words came. “Bella what do you want me to do?” That was a valid question, what was he supposed to do be able to change back without all his torn clothes. Yeah that would be helpful, but for the timing being, facing away from him would have to do, although it’s not like I haven’t seen him naked before so who really cares. He coughed which I guessed was the sign to turn around. I spun round, and to my astonishment Jacob was no-longer in the clearing. Great, he’s run off and I’m standing in the forest with a tent stuck to my back. I walked around the clearing looking for tracks to follow, or at least a small. BRB. But no, there was nothing. It was still kinda light so I could see the tall ever green trees, way above the others; they were set up in a circle. Jacob had probably been here before on one of his hikes. I must have been wondering for 10 minutes and still no- CRUNCH. The sound of a twig braking, which normally wouldn’t have meant anything, left me paralyzed. I froze. Who could have tracked us? I made a sprint for the nearest large patch of trees. Who was I kidding if it was anyone so bad to make me run away; I wouldn’t be able to out run them anyway. As realization span around in my head, a large hand landed on my back and pulled me back towards it. The hand was hot, very hot. “Jacob?” “Who else was it gonna be up here?” he said a little jokiness in his voice. I turned falling against his chest. “Whoa, your heart is beating like crazy” He pointed out slightly worried. I put my hand against his chest to where his heart was.“Look who’s talking” I said removing my hand. His heart beat was a little quicker than mine but he had been running for about a kilometre about ten minutes ago. “Here” he said handing me a bunch of flowers. “I got them while I was wondering around a minute ago; “checking the perimeter” for vampires. I thought you’d like them” “Aww, that’s really sweet Jake” I said, hugging him against me. I only realised that I had sandwiched the flowers in between me and him. I pulled away and saw many of the petals fall to the ground. “Oops”. He picked me up and carried me back to the clearing, a few metres away from the cliff. He sat me down on one of the rocks and removed the tent from my back. That was a weight lifted, no wonder he caught me so easily. While he set up the tent I sniffed what was left of the flowers. He found a ton of flowers, of different colours and some of them smelt beautiful. By the time I’d taken in each different flower and looked at it, he was done with the tent. He could put a tent up really quickly. “Well, it’s done” he announced, proud of himself. “But before you go to sleep, I want you to see something.” He grabbed my arm and took me to the edge of the cliff. I only realised how high we were and how late it was when we got there. It was sunset and the sun was just settling on the horizon sending rays of pink, yellow, orange and red all around the sky. He led me to the edge and sat down. He patted the ground next to him and I got the message to sit down. After I sat down he shuffled forward until his legs were hanging over the edge, naturally I followed him. Resting my head on his shoulder we watched the sky and the pretty effects it had on the sea bellow us. As evening grew into night, he got up and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked back to the campsite. We sat down out side and he made a small fire and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. We sat there talking about things we hadn’t talked about since before he became a werewolf. Like cars and homework, and it was then I realised how much I had missed this. I wondered how long it was gonna be before we got all caught up in the un-real world again. But for tonight in any case we were gonna be together, just the two of us. Jacob and I belonged together and now I wasn’t going to let it go. After pigging on marshmallows we lay down and gazed up into the heavens and he pointed out constellations. I thought he was making half of them up, but I didn’t care because this was special, for both of us. We lay there even after that just staring at each other alternatively, until at last our eyes met. “Jake, you’re not playing the game.” I said slightly sad that it was over. He leaned in before I could continue complaining and his lips touched against mine, and the intensity was something we had never shared before, in fact it was more than I’d shared with anyone. I have no idea how long we actually stayed there, but I didn’t really care, I would have been happy staying there forever he gently rolled me onto his chest and held me there. It was only at a howl in the distance that broke it up. Surprisingly I was the one to stop and gently push on him. “Jake?” “It’s not us Bella. I mean not the Pack.” He said trying to reassure me. If only he knew that I was now really uncomfortable because there was a wolf out tonight. I leaned in to continue, but before I could get close enough a shiver rolled down my back. He just hugged me against his chest and warmed me up. “You should go to bed.” “Don’t you mean we should go to bed? Bad choice of words, but you get what I mean.” I answered back, worried about how much sleep he would get. “I could use the sleep.” He said letting out a quick yawn and stretching his arms. Upon this we both walked to wards the tent. I hopped in first, followed by him. As I lay down against one of the walls he came up behind me and hugged me against him, turning me to face him. This was really relaxing; I would be able to get to sleep with my personal heater, no matter how cold it was. I wondered if I would get burnt if I held onto him to long. But before I could think anymore I was already asleep. I woke to find out Jacob was no longer here. If he had gone to go get me some more flowers I wasn’t going to be happy. Just then I smelt an aroma that was so delightful that it made me lick my lips. I wriggled out of the tent and was hit by the smell even more. I jumped up to see Jacob around the camp fire, He had a pot on top of the fire, it was hard to tell but it looked like it had a small pile of sausages. They looked so appetising that I felt like dipping my hand in it and picking it out, but then my eyes darted to Jacobs face. “Jacob? What’s going on?” I asked a little confused. “Well, I did get some sleep last night, but I transformed as well. I was able to gather that we aren’t the only one’s chasing this guy. Jared is also chasing after him and the pack has sensed at least three more vampires.” He told me while putting a large sausage in his mouth and chewing on it quickly, by the time I had picked one up his was gone and he too was diving in for another one. “Did you say three vampires? That’s a small coven” I said putting the sausage in my mouth and biting off one end. Whoa, this sausage tasted really good. It was probably because I hadn’t had a real meal for a day or two. “Well, the pack is still on standby and they’re getting ready to attack the coven which is coming. I think the vampires won’t bother us.” “That’s good. But you haven’t mentioned our man and where he is.” I asked slightly worried that we had already lost him. “Well I know that he set up camp last night somewhere in the hills nearby, and that he’s going hunting.” Wait, what? He’s going hunting. “Jake, we have to catch him before that happens.” I said jumping up, and rushing to take down the tent. “Bella, cool down. 1) The pack is already going for him and 2) let me do that.” he said, walking over and taking the peg out of my hand. He removed it from the ground easier than I did. “Bella we have a plan.” He told me as he went around dismantling the tent. I stood there waiting for him to say something else. After a few minutes my frustration to over and I blurted out. “Well, are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to guess?” I once again took a defensive stance. “Oh, the plan. Why didn’t you say you wanted to know?” I stood there for a minute holding back from the urge to put my head in my hands. “The idea is that the pack forces him back up into the hills where I will be waiting to pounce and kill the bloodsucker.” he informed me. “It was my plan” he said pleased with himself. “Great plan Jake. One question, what do I do?” I asked, hoping that I wasn’t going to be bait or something. “You’re gonna stay here. Well not this exact spot but close enough.” “Wait WHAT. You are going off chasing after a vampire hell bent on your destruction and I have to sit here and hope for the best. Come on Jacob, this is a wind up right?” “No Bella, I’m not going to put you in harm.” he said finishing packing up the tent. This was son not fair. So I could be bate, it would be better than hanging around here doing nothing. “Jacob, I wan-“. I couldn’t finish the sentence before he had transformed. Wait, his trousers were on the floor, can’t believe I missed that. He was now slinking off towards the wood. “Jacob” I called after him, but he was away and couldn’t hear me. Couldn’t hear me, or didn’t want to hear me. Stupid stubborn wolves. I went back to sit around the fire. It was almost completely burned out. This was so boring, what was Jacob playing at, for all he knew the vampire wouldn’t come along there. He is probably as bored as I am. No he’s got his wolf buddies to talk to. Well… um…I could…God I’m bored. CRUNCH. That’s right; I knew he wouldn’t be able to stay away for long. “It’s about time, you got back.” I said as I turned around. “Your clothes are- Oh my God.” It wasn’t Jacob it was someone else. Three people now stood in front of me. There were two girls and a boy. They all had topaz irises. I quickly realised they were vegetarian vampires. I relaxed. The girl at the front was beautiful. Her curly strawberry blonde hair spiralled down and rested gently against her shoulders. Her face was older than the other two’s and looked almost as old as Carlisle. The girl that stood on her left side was smaller with long black hair that was tied neatly in a bun at the back of her head. I could see the join in hands between her and the last member of the group a tall man that looked a lot like Emmett except for the fact that this one had a tint of olive in his cheeks and this one was dressed in a long fur coat. Now that I looked at all of them, they were all wearing similar clothes, Fur coats, blue jeans and a thick looking jumper. The blonde at the front seemed some how familiar. Of course, everything fitted together, the vegetarian eyes, the blonde hair and the cold looking clothes. She must be from the Denali Coven. “Tanya?” I asked, hoping that it was. “Yes, you must be, Bella, right?” “Yes, it’s a pleasure, to meet you. Um who are you looking for?” “Well I’m here looking for the Cullen family, well what’s left of them. I know that someone has…well has destroyed them.” She said obviously trying to stop and shield her emotions from me. “So, um, how is life in the north.” I asked trying to start a conversation. “Bella, we would love to stay and chat, but we’ve come here for a reason.” She said walking past me. “Well, what is it? I might be able to help.” I told her. What was I gonna be able to do. “Um, thank you for the offer Bella but we’re off to do a vampire ‘thing’. Wait you don’t know where the Cullens bodies are do you?” She said continuing on her path. “Yeah they are down at their house. Wait, why?” “For the rituale di rinascita” the small black haired girl said. It was the first time I had heard her speak and I expected her voice to be scary or menacing, but instead it was high and squeaky. “Carmen” Tanya hissed, and then they disappeared down the cliff edge. I was once more alone on the edge of the cliff. What is the Rituale Di Rinascita anyway? Boy, I wish I’d taken those Italian lessons from Carlisle. Okay, let’s try to break it down. Di means of, I know that. Rituale probably means ritual. So there are doing something that involves the Cullen bodies, and a ritual. They might be having a funeral. Why wouldn’t they take me, I was one of their closest friends. Well no point worrying now. A howl from behind startled me, sending me in a spiral round to look at the direction it had come from. A large orange wolf walked bleeding back into the clearing. “Jacob, your back, what happened?” I said relived that I could talk out loud, without seeming crazy. “No time to lose. Some of the Denali coven is here.” He transformed back purposefully crouched. “Wait another group of Vampires are here? Oh, and before you ask this is already healed practically.” he asked when he was human again. “Yeah they’re the ones your group is tracking” I said realisation slowly working its way through my mind. He didn’t get dressed again. He changed back and let my hop on his back. We were away again, it was quicker running down hill and we were at the bottom within seconds and near the road in practically a minute. Jacob was going like there was no time left, like he was running from the end. We weren’t heading the way we had come to the mountains, we were changing direction and heading towards the Cullen house. Category:Blog posts